Tale of the Val'kyr
by Sykadelix
Summary: The phrase 'You only live once' doesn't apply to the people of this tale. Outside the Solar System lies a world where it's people fight for the the peace of the Cosmos. However, one Sagittarian begs to differ. Will they convince her that sometimes it's really what kills you that makes you stronger? Rated T for language. Story inspired by Lily Orchard. Read and Review!
1. Prologue

**The Val'kyr Era**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

We can go on forever with the darkness so far away  
And the warriors who live forever fight on to the end

Across the highest mountains and through the endless seas  
Our journey ever onwards fight until we all be free  
Through the darkness shining the never ending light  
On through the days of glory rise towards the fight

And one day we will find a way toward this distant golden age  
The cries of war will sound the day  
We stand before the dawn of a new world...

* * *

 **Jupiter**

BOOM!

It was heard all over the planet as seven figures tried to take cover. The being was too powerful. Six of them were adorned in battle clothes and armor.

The seventh one seemed to be their leader. In contrast to their gray cloaks, his were pitch black. His armor was bladed and was complete with an intimidating greatsword.

They were all hooded and wore masks that only exposed their eyes. Each of them wielded a different weapon.

"Any ideas?" asked a grey-eyed girl with bladed armor and two daggers.

"We have no other choice," the man stated as he sheathed his sword. "We have to evacuate."

"Bullshit! I'm killing that thing!" another brown-eyed man who wielded a different sword.

"What! Are you nuts?!" asked a rather short pink-eyed girl who wielded a battle-ax.

"I know what I said and if we don't do it, she'll get us for sure!" he retorted.

"At this point, fighting her is fruitless. We don't stand a chance," said an ice blue-eyed woman who had a war-hammer.

"Valaxir listen," spat a sapphire-eyed woman holding a glaive, "You either come with us and stay alive or walk yourself into a grave!"

For a moment besides the magical mayhem, was silence. Valaxir looked at each of the warriors with disgust. Some brown magic formed on his back which turned into hawk-like wings that were as black as night.

"Of course, I always forget that my colleagues are just cowards."

He immediately flew off, raising his sword above him in anger as he approached the intensely glowing humanoid.

There was a burst of light and neither of them were to be seen.

"We-We warned him. He's...gone." a young man with orange eyes, bladed armor and a scythe said sorrowfully.

"Let's just go back." the leader instructed stoically. "We'll have to tell everyone the news. The Grand Lord won't be happy about this."

He and the other two bladed warriors left immediately. The three remaining warriors looked back at where Valaxir used to be. Each with hurt looks in their eyes.

Especially the sapphire-eyed woman.

 **End Prologue**

* * *

 **The lyrics to 'Dawn Over a New World' is owned by Dragonforce.**

 **Read, Review, Fav and Follow!**


	2. Rise

**Chapter 2: Rise**

 **Cape Town, South Africa**

 **4 Days before the Attack...**

It was a calm day as two girls were walking down the street. One of them seemed older than the other by only a few years.

She had long wavy dark brown hair which complemented her dark skin and black eyes. She wore a white and blue sleeveless shirt, blue skinny jeans and gray sneakers.

The younger one had a similar athletic body structure but was shorter and plump. Her hair was black and held up in a ponytail. She wore a gray crop-top, a red leather jacket, black jeans and brown ankle boots.

"I still don't understand why you dragged me into this," said Moira, the older woman.

"I brought you with me so you can see talent," said Courtney, the younger girl. "It sure beats sitting around with your nose in books."

"Oh, _really_? How are you so sure? Especially since I'm in college and you're still in high school."

"What I mean is that you need some air, Moira. Besides, I want you to see Basil dance today."

"Speaking of Basil…" said Moira as they reached the stairway of the high school where a boy Courtney's age casually stood.

He had tan skin and hazel eyes. He wore gray baggy jeans, a dark green t-shirt, a college jacket and black sneakers.

"Hey, Basil!" said Courtney as they walked up to him.

"Hey babe," he responded as he noticed Moira, "I see you have company."

"Yep!" she said as she nudged his shoulder, "I just wanted her to see how you can break it down."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"So are you free after the show?"

"Sorry, I have to go work some things out. We can try some other time."

"That's what you said the last ten times I asked. You always do this."

"Don't worry. You have your cousin with you."

"What are you so busy with anyway?" asked Moira, stepping in.

"Nothing important," Basil answered, looking away.

"In that case, why are you blowing her off?"

Basil looked all shifty-eyed but as the two cousins were impatiently waiting for an answer…

"ALL PARTICIPANTS BACKSTAGE!" yelled a man who stood at the side of the school.

"That's my cue. Later!" the young man bade as left not before he pecked Courtney on the cheek.

"Ugh, he could've just said he had a project." Courtney fumed as she marched up the stairs.

Moira was about to follow her but stopped once she found her shoe untied. As she corrected that mistake, she caught a glance of Basil stopping on his tracks.

She also saw a dirty blonde girl walk up to him and converse with him for a while

Then kiss him. In the lips. And he smiled.

Moira scowles as she began to see Basil's true colors. It infuriated her. If only she could grab that bastard and…

"Moira! What the hell are you still doing there?" asked Courtney with a hint of irritation. "We're gonna be late!"

* * *

The Talent Show had already started and Moira was already deep in thought. As she saw people dancing, singing, playing instruments and acting, she lost all concentration on it.

She knew Basil for a year and Courtney had been dating him for longer than that. She was unable to believe how she was being two-timed by her own 'boyfriend'. At first she just thought of him as a bad boy and nothing else. Now, three months later, she was beginning see more.

On contemplating these events, she knew she had to tell her cousin before she found out herself.

"Is something wrong?" asked Courtney, coincidentally starting the conversation.

"Court, I've been thinking," she began, "What do you see in Basil?"

"He could be a bit of a freeloader, but he's got me to set him straight. Trust me he's a great guy."

"Oh, okay. So when was the last time you hung out?"

Courtney began to look straight forward at the stage.

"It was...uh...sometime ago…"

"Where?"

"At that...that new coffee shop at the mall."

"So what did you do together?"

"Just talk."

"About what?"

"Nothing that is of your concern, okay?"

"Court, that coffee shop has been there for like ten years. I knew for a fact that you were lying."

"Fine," Courtney admitted, "The truth is since last month, he's been blowing off."

"Why?" Moira asked.

"I have no idea. He's never given me a sensible reason why."

It was time for the moment of truth.

* * *

The two cousins were outside the school sitting at the bleachers. Moira had already told her about Basil.

"Wh-What?"

"When I was tying my shoe, I saw him kissing a girl. He seemed okay about it."

"No, no. He told me he had a sister. It could've been her."

"Unless his sister is Angelina Jolie, there's no way he'd kiss her in the lips."

Tears ran down Courtney's eyes as she lay her head on her lap.

"Don't worry. You can still move on." Moira advised as they moved back to the auditorium.

"I know. It's just that I'm starting to think I'm too desperate. Maybe…it's because of mum and dad after that plane crash. I must've needed somebody beside me."

"Listen, you have us. Me and my parents. We'll always be there for you. You can count on that."

"Thanks Moi. I needed that." said Courtney as they neared their seats.

"Good to know. So how about we get out of this joint and-"

All of a sudden, they heard some small explosion and saw one of the stage lights spark brightly and crash onto the stage causing a great fire.

Everybody started running for their lives. As Moira and Courtney joined the wagon, they bumped into none other than Basil.

"You okay?" he asked, "What happened?"

"Look, we're fine alright?" Courtney asked irritatedly.

"What's up with you?"

"Shut up you two!" Moira snapped. "We have to get out of here!"

They were all charging for the exit as the flames covered the room. However, when they were just a few steps away, Courtney tripped and fell, twisting her ankle.

"Help!" she pleaded as as Moira looked back at Basil.

Who was already past the doors, running.

"Bastard." she said acidly as she picked her cousin up and single-handedly tried to take her to the doors. But the fire was not waiting for them.

"We won't make it!" Courtney declared.

"But we're almost there!"

"Don't you see? We're gonna die!"

Moira stopped and looked at Courtney. Tears flowed as she hugged her younger cousin.

One last time.

"Just remember that I will always be with you. We'll see each other again."

The moment that message clicked in the girl's head, Courtney was pushed hard out of the school. She could have rolled down the stairs if the paramedics didn't catch her and drag her to the ambulance.

"No! Moira's still in there! Let me go!"

As much as she tried to fight out of the grasp, it became fruitless as the school went up in flames, literally. Courtney could only stare on in tears.

Moira was still in the fire. As the fire consumed the place, it consumed her life along with it. She was dead.

Then she woke up.

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, the chapters will be updated faster since I go to a boarding school that doesn't allow using phones (dammit!). Remember to Read, Review, Fav and Follow!**


	3. Reincarnation

**Chapter 3: Reincarnation**

Moira could see the school now in ruins as she saw the flames roar about. For some reason, she didn't feel what should be unbearable heat. She ran past the collapsed doors to find Courtney at a nearby ambulance yelling at Basil.

"What do you mean it's over?" he asked, completely confused.

"Do I have to speak Zulu?" she retorted. " **Ngiyahlukana nawe!** You basically left me for dead in there!"

"No, you don't understand!"

"I think I know a jackass when I see one So long!" Courtney declared as she limped away but stopped when she remembered something.

"Oh, and by the way, go tell your side chick I said hi!"

" _That's my girl._ " Moira said with a chuckle

Wait…

Her voice sounded like it had a certain echo to it. As if it were godly. Then she started to realise she was not who she was before. She wore no clothes but it did not look like she was naked. Her skin color was replaced with a glowing ember as well as her eyes and part of her hair. The rest of her hair was a brilliant white.

She was surprised at how nobody could see or hear her judging her appearance. She ran up to a car mirror to examine herself but it was no use.

There was no reflection.

" _This can't be. This is a joke,_ " She tried to tell herself, before a paramedic passed _through_ her.

" _What the hell am I? A ghost?_ "

 **You're actually a spirit...**

Moira frantically looked around for the unusually stoic feminine voice.

" _Where are you? Come and turn me back!_ "

 **You know how it works. Once someone's dead, it's over...**

" _So you're saying I'm dead. What else? Am I supposed to walk the earth haunting people in their dreams?_ "

 **In your case, there's an exception...**

" _Who are you?"_

 **I am Pallas, the deity of time. I've chosen you for a mission...**

" _A mission for what?_ "

 **I'll take you to a place where all of your questions will be answered...**

" _Where?_ "

 **Wait and see…**

Instantly, Moira was enclosed by blue and green tendrils of light and shadow and raised above the ground.

" _What's going on?_ "

In a split-second, she was dragged out in a neck breaking speed that made her let out a blood-curdling scream. Scared senseless, she saw the colors flash into white as she felt like she was falling. As soon as she hit the ground, the light faded away.

* * *

She found herself in a room. The ceiling had a skylight of an arrow. She recognised it as her star sign: Sagittarius. She stood up facing a large black door. The room was cylindrical and the rest of the wall was covered in mirrors as tall as the room itself. Once she saw the mirrors she was shocked.

As much as she was glad to have her physical form back, it slightly changed. Her hair was black and had ember highlights. Her eyes turned into a ember color as well.

As she stood there slightly marvelled, she saw the door open from the reflection. There was a person standing there. The light made it hard to see who it was so she turned around.

She looked Asian. She had fair skin with long magenta hair that had lime green highlights held in a braid. She wore a gray cloak, long black fingerless gloves, grey leggings and war-boots. The peculiar thing was that she wore armor on her forearms and shoulders and a sinister labrys was strapped to her back.

"Hey there," she said with a smile on her face.

"Who are you?" asked Moira, her voice back to normal.

"My name is Iram Hazuki. Just call me Hazuki."

"So where am I?"

"You're in Sol Sector. Home of the Val'kyr."

"The what?" asked Moira, confused.

"The Val'kyr." said Hazuki. "It's a race of the undead. We were all brought here to maintain peace in the Cosmos."

"How does that help me understand this any better?"

"I know it's hard to get it but you'll be okay."

" _Okay_? I just lost my cousin and you expect me to be _okay_?"

"I'm sorry. Just come with me."

Hazuki extended her hand towards the woman. Though reluctantly, she stretched out her own and held it. The warrior then led her outside into a scenery.

It turned out they were standing on a steep island which showed a perfect view of a fortress that had three large cities. She could see tall structures in each city which shone under an amber sky. There were other small islands around it, some looking like mining sites. She also saw some figures flying above the towers and assumed they were birds.

" _This_ is Sol Sector." Hazuki said as Moira was left speechless. "There's somebody who would love to see you. Let's take you to her."

"How will we even get out of this island?" Moira asked as she looked around. "I don't see any boat or l- WHOA!"

Moira was startled to see Hazuki's arms around her waist. She managed to peer over her shoulders and gasped.

Were those wings on Hazuki's back?

She was getting more and more perplexed as they were lifted off the ground. That was when it finally hit her…

The flying creatures ahead were _not_ birds.

"People fly here?!" she asked, almost shaking.

"You can call us Val'kyries, you know…and yes."

Hazuki then zoomed with the frightened girl to the nearest city. They greeted people who were flying past them. Or at least Hazuki was. Moira was observing these…Val'kyries. She learned that although everybody had a different eye color, that color matched their highlights.

They stopped over a large palace and landed in the courtyard. At that moment, Hazuki's wings glowed into some lime green magic which was absorbed into her back. She then waved her hands towards the palace doors in mid-air. And succeeded!

"Don't fret." Hazuki soothed like it was normal "It's just psychokinesis. You'll learn how it's done soon."

The two then walked down a hallway that was illuminated by crystals high on the walls.

It paved way to a large room with an elegant crystal chandelier. Artwork, weapons and artifacts were set up on the walls. Directly in front of them was a set of stairs on either side of the room. At a raised part of the room between the stairs was a throne.

On that throne sat a woman who was just dismissing another group of warriors before seeing them.

"Hello there, great to see you," she said warmly as she stood up. "I'm Megan Ryder, Grand Lord of the Val'kyr."

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **A/N: What Courtney said in English is:**

 **I'm breaking up with you!**

 **Read, Review, Fav and Follow!**


	4. The Pain of the Past

**So, I'm back from having survived three months in boarding school. Sorry for the long wait. Anywho, I'm back with another chapter. Now let's continue with this bullshit you shall call a story. Okay it's not bullshit...to me. Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: Based on original story by Lily Orchard. I only own the plot of this specific** **story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Pain of the Past**

The throne room was in utter silence as the Megan has just dismissed Hazuki, leaving her alone with Moira. Seconds seemed like centuries and minutes seemed like millennia. Moira could only admire her appearance.

Megan wire a silk white royal dress underneath a green sleeveless robe. Golden bangs were adorned around her wrists. She had long golden-brown hair and around her head was a golden crown which had the Virgo star sign emblazoned at her forehead.

"So, child. How has you short-lived stay here been?" Megan asked, breaking the silence.

"I really can't answer that question right now...er...your highness. But I bet you to please give me an explanation of what has just happened to me. Why I just saw flying humans and heard of a so-called deity. I just don't understand." Moira could say as simply as she could.

"Okay, okay just call down..."

"That's almost impossible at this point. My cousin is all the way in South Africa crying about my demise. Unless this is a lie. I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"...I think you should check your pulse. Your heart could be racing with shock..."

Moira placed her right index and middle fingera on her left wrist. But there was no pulse.

No pulse means no heartbeat. No heartbeat means no bloodflow. No bloodflow means...

"You were serious. I-I am dead," Moira managed to say.

"Therei is a lot I need to tell you. Come, follow me," said the Virgo ruler as she escorted her up the stairs to the right. After walking through a few best hallways, they made it to the double doors which led to the balcony of that side of the palace. The Capital as they called it. This led to a scenery of that part of the city which had several citadels, buildings and other infrastructure. This was in fact enough to soothe the panic-stricken women to at least be able to focus on what the Grand Lord began to narrate.

"Several years ago, there thrived a group of divine beings called deities. When they were abundant each one of them controlled a certain aspect of life: art, knowledge, time and all the like. There came a time when there deities had to perish as every being with a physical embodiment has a day to die. Only spiritual beings are immortal I'll have you know. Deities just had a very long lifespan.

They then figured out that the less powerful mortals like humans held a certain respect for them. That they would kill for them. They fed off this praise but it went all the way to their heads. They all turned into narcissistic murderers who killed mortals for their living. All except two deities.

Pallas and Athena, the deities of time and knowledge managed to create and cast a spell that gave a dead person the ability to rise back into an undead reincarnation. They made countless and fruitless attempts until they managed to rise one which they called a Val'kyrie. The one they chose was my husband who was previously rendered victim of the tyrannical wrath.

They chose him because they saw great leadership skills in him. They trained him in magic, swordsmanship and martial arts. When he was fully prepared, the deistic revolution began. With an enchanted sword rewarded by his teachers he managed to temporarily eradicate the treacherous beings, their power sources, the gems of virtue, scattered across the Cosmos.

However when he thought his job was done, Athena required him to retrieve those gems and give them to her. He was rather rebellious about it and refused. Pallas for one realised she wanted the gems in order to tap into their magic and become the only deity there was by killing her and taking over the universe. And for revenge Athena killed his wife."

It took halfa minute for Moira to remember that the chosen warrior was Megan's own huband meaning Athena went as far as killing her power.

"Luckily, since I still had remnants of her holy magic from the attack, Pallas managed to reincarnate me into a Val'kyrie as well and we all fought side by side to eradicate Athena as well," Megan continued, "Again, it was temporary and due to the gruesome war Pallas passed the power and authority of deities to other beings called Kais. We on the other hand had a different mission.

Since the three of us knew the deities would some how return soon we kept Athena's gem of knowledge and took their original land Elysian and made it our own. Pallas managed to tap into the Gem of Knowledge and usednit along with her own magic to reincarnate more Val'kyries and trained them to maintain the peace of the Cosmos. And that's how the Val'kyr came to be."

"So do you just chose _anybody_?" asked Moira now in complete understanding.

"Not really. Just those who died through sacrifice or failed to achieve a life-changing goal. My husband in fact died saving me."

"How far I this place from earth?"

"About 250 light years. Once Pallas finds enough recruits, it's a four-day trip at her speed. Speaking of earth, you are not allowed to go there."

"What?! Why?!" Moira asked, apalled.

"Let me put it this way," Megan began. "Humans act in such a way they attack without thinking. So once they see people survive a free fall from the sky..."

"They would think we are aliens trying to attack them?" Moira completed.

"Exactly. However as much as we simply use melee weapons, they actually don't stand a chance against us," the Virgo explained. "Their weapons are of a class that cannot kill us and our strength surpasses theirs so that would have ended up extinct. However, without humans out race cannot grow so there is no growth when there is death, our extinction would come up at some point and chaos fills the galaxy to its downfall."

"So what you saying is that I won't see Courtney again?"

"I don't know who Courtney is but sadly, no"

"No? You can't do that. That's insane. Can't I just go back and claim I have ate contacts and hair dye?" the new recruit asked vainly.

"Do you have any idea how many of us had to leave our families for this?" Megan rebuttled.

"Have you?" Moira snapped back.

"At first. Sure they're with us now be it was not easy convincing Pallas to do that. She only allowed my family to be brought here."

"I don't think I'm ready for this. How do I go home?"

"I _told_ you it's basically illegal and at your rank you are again not allowed." Megan said calmly.

This calmness yet seemed to fuel strong feeling in Moira's heart. She felt something deep down in her gut. Was it hatred? Shock? Anger?

No. It was disgust. It disgusted her that families were torn apart because of the three people in what she claimed was a sob story to lure people into their labyrinth. Yet she was forced to have no choice but to oblige.

"Fine. I'll do it. I'll join you," the new Val'kyrie surrendered.

"I'm pleased that you understand. We'll do our best fo make you stay worthwhile," said Megan. "Now according to traditions you must change you name."

"That too?"

Megan simply looked at her.

"Okay, just give me time to think, your highness."

"Then follow me."

The woman was once again taken into the palace. They walked up to the staircases where there sat another pair of double doors that led to a room. It had bookshelves full with books and scrolls on the opposite walls in the middle Sat a round table with a white glowing dome.

"Necrofix, meet our new arrival," said the Grand Lord, prompting the dome to levitate leaving a white circle in the table.

 **"Hello, I am Necrofix, your digital assistant. Please place your hand on above the circle,"** it said in a male mechanized voice.

The new Sagittarian stretched her hand out as she was told. Suddenly a bright lash encircled her hand so blinding both she and Megan had to look away.

When the light faded, within her hand was a glowing Necrofix. Only now it was the size of her hand and was ember instead of white.

"That's like a communicator. You can summon it or make it disappear at free will," said Megan as the pocket device disappeared. "So, have you found a new name yet?"

"Actually, yes I have," said the Sagittarian.

To name herself, she decided to be referred by her last name. For the first name, she used Courtney's middle name. As the last, she used her own middle name.

It's Mikaela. Viryn Mikaela."

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **A/N: So I'd just like to say that I'm using Greek mythology in this fanfic and not trying to bash religion. This story is based on mythology, not religion. The backstory does not reflect my view on it either.**

 **A/N: Sorry, I had to do the name change. It's just used to show culture.**

 **A/N:I'm also trying to incorporate sci-fi, and astrology for plot purposes.**

 **Please Read, Review, Fav and Follow if you want me to write more chapters! And no flames please this is clearly my first story.**


	5. Prepare for the Task

**Wow it's been... *checks last time I updated*...a while since I've been around. Writer's block, school, everything. I'd just like to say that chapters will be longer from now on and this will be the first chapter to include a song.**

 **Disclaimer: Based on original story by Lily Orchard. I only own the plot to this specific story. Lyrics are italicized.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Prepare for the Task**

It had only been about an hour since Moi- sorry, Mikaela had arrived at the Capital and basically changed her identity. She was walking beside Grand Lord Megan in the garden just located behind the palace. Just looking at her calmly admire the trees around them rose a feeling of resentment in Mikaela.

It made her wonder why she, of all people was barred from resting in peace. She wondered why she had to be separated from Courtney, the closest thing she had to a sister. Of all times, why did she have to die that day? Why did she have to be stuck with people who were glad to be dead? How could anybody _function_ living with warsome heathens? How could this Pallas think she could just tear families apart in the name of some outrageous task?

She wasn't taking this lying down. She couldn't.

"So Mikaela," Megan began. "Do you know why we've been walking out here for so long?"

"Um...no..." Mikaela timidly responded.

"There is someone who would like to introduce himself to you. He is supposed to take care of your get-around here. He was on a mission but he said he would arrive any moment," said the Grand Lord as she saw six dots approaching in the sky. "Here he comes."

Mikaela watched as she saw the six dots taking form. All six of them wore masks and wielded a weapon. Though all of their wings were black, the one in armor as dark as night had larger, messier wings. That one began to descend as the other five flew ahead. As he landed with a clang of metallic impact in front of the two women, Mikaela was astonished by his appearance.

He was basically covered in metal, the exceptions being his fingers and his face of the mask he had just detached from his grim face revealing a scar across his forehead. He had fiery red eyes, long jet black hair and a lean body stature. To the left of his breastplate was an engraving of a red Aries sign. Around his waist was a belt with a leather pouch and a sword...

The sword was black as well but far too intimidating. It seemed jagged with a bloodstone at the hilt. She wisely took a step back in defense.

"Greetings my lord," he said with bow of courtesy.

"I thought you would've come sooner. I actually got worried about you," said Megan jokingly.

"And you must be a new recruit," he said now turning to Mikaela. "My name is Matthew Ryder. I'm Warlord of the Val'kyr."

"My name is Viryn Mikaela. It's a pleasure to meet you," she replied, bowing as well.

"No, there is no need to do that," Matthew insisted.

"So the Master will tell you everything you need to know round here," Megan assured before remembering something. "Wait, how did your mission go?"

"Not so good..." the Warlord started. "Things didn't end well for Valaxir."

"What?! How?!"

"He tried to have a go at her himself: an attempt that was useless from the start. We looked for the body but even that was a task rendered null and void," Matthew explained.

"Hold on, a Val'kyrie can still die?" Mikaela butted, partially frightened.

"I'm afraid so," Matthew answered, "however we still have a few advantages."

"Mikaela, I think you should join him now," said Megan, dismissing them. "Remember you've been assigned to stay at Valhalla and to ask him anything you need to know, clear?"

"Got it, my lord," she replied as she and the Aries walked out of the Capital.

"So is there anything you need to inquire?" asked Matthew as they exited the Capital gates.

"Yeah," Mikaela started, "What's is this I'm hearing about Val'kyr death?"

"Well, a Val'kyrie can die just the same as a human. Natural death and disease. When it comes to murder, a Val'kyrie can't be slayed by Class 1 and 2 weapons," the Aries elucidated.

"What are those?" the recruit asked as they approached the sidewalks of the white marble roads as hovercrafts were drifting by.

"There are six classes of weapons known throughout the Cosmos. The first two classes consist of earthen metals and galactic metals respectively. Galactic metals are mostly found outside the Solar System but within the Milky Way Galaxy," he explained.

"Another thing," Mikaela remembered. "Why did my eye and hair color change?"

"There are many principles discovered about the Val'kyr, among them is the Optic Principle. Each Val'kyrie possesses a gift as unique as their eye color which is signified by glowing of the irises. It is called the Optic Spell and it can only reveal itself when it is needed most before you can control it. Every Val'kyrie of every rank must have one," he explained as they crossed the road.

"What about the ranks?" asked the recruit.

"There are nine official ranks: Grand Lord, Warlord, Appendonix, Appendon, General, Battlemaster, Zodiac Elite, Warrior and Acolyte," Matthew listed. "There is also Adept and Apprentice but they are not part of the official hierarchy."

"I didn't get all of that..." Mikaela admitted, causing them to stop at the other side of the road.

"I'm pretty sure you'll understand the ones I haven't mentioned," Matthew started. "The Appendonix is the warrior soon to succeed the Grand Lord. As of the Appendon, the Warlord. A Battlemaster is a specialist that takes acolytes through their training. An acolyte is a recent recruit who is currently in training. In layman's terms, you and several others who will commence their training tommorow."

"Wait, tommorow?!" Mikaela was astonished. She barely knew anyone and yet she was already starting her training soon."

"You're lucky. I wasn't told anything before I started my training with the deities. One minute you're dead and the next minute you're assigned to defeat every deity you see."

"So he's the founding father of this race..." Mikaela realized but then remembered, "Master, you still haven't told me anything about the Zodiac Elite rank."

"A Zodiac Elite is the most renowned warrior we have. There are only three in this fortress. To achieve that rank, one has to accomplish a feat that saves multiple lives, stop a dangerous threat or do something no other Val'kyrie has alone. The very few to exist are known throughout the tribes in Sol Sector and even beyond."

"How many tribes are there?"

"Twelve. Your tribe depends on the day you were born. When were you born exactly?"

"November 27."

"That means you're Sagittarian. Rumors say Sagittarians take risks," Matthew noted. "Now I have to leave you with someone who can take care of the things you need before your training tommorow. Do you know the person who took you to the Capital when you reincarnated?"

"I think her name was Hazuki," said Mikaela.

Summoning his red Necrofix he called Hazuki as they waited.

Mikaela still had the resentment so strong in her heart. She suspected he knew but wasn't concerned. As though he saw this happen several times. He and Megan had to witness several newcomers either break down or verbally lash out at them for apparently taking them away from their families for their own twisted desires. But for the record, so was he.

So what if Pallas needed him to at least make the revolution dormant, it still cost him his mortality and for a brief moment, his wife. Though he could say he was well over it now, the fact he had to go through all that warfare was life-threatening in any form and it actually made him hold a grudge against the deity.

"Is there something you need me to do, Master?" asked Hazuki's hologram.

"Yes, it's nothing big. I just need you to help Mikaela get around in this place. She'll be residing in Valhalla so we'll meet at its bridge to Necropolis. She needs a good attire and training uniform," the Aries said authoritatively.

"Don't worry. I'll be on my way," Hazuki replied grimly as the red device disappeared.

"Alright I hope you're up for a flight," said Matthew flatly.

"Actually, I already went on a-"

The acolyte didn't have a chance as the Warlord picked her up and took her with him to the skies. Unlike last time however, she was more worried about his barbed arm-braces piercing her than being hoisted several feet off the ground with no sign of landing any time soon.

As they tore through the air, Mikaela started to notice the white marble roads in an upcoming bridge turn black as they approached what she assumed was Valhalla. The bridge went over a wide channel of the sea and had several hovercrafts and had pedestrian roads on either side. Or just for loitering given how she was travelling. Finally the Warlord decided to descend and land at the pedestrian road to the left. Mikaela was fortunately given enough time to calm down and slow her pulse rate. Wait a minute...

"Mikaela, I hope you know that I understand your situation and all of this is very hard to process. But trust me a day will come when you will see why you turned into this. It wasn't easy for me either but I had to get used to this just as painfully as you had to," he said as he tried to calm the Sagittarian down.

"Sir, Master, with what happened to me in the last few hours of my life, how will that day ever come?" asked an exasperated Mikaela.

"It eventually will sooner or later. You just have to understand the situation."

She pouted at that. There was no way she would 'understand' being half dead and set to be a warrior to protect not a few people but _the entire Cosmos and all within_. She wasn't prepared for that. If they also protect the earth, why aren't they allowed in it besides a possible intergalactic purge? Why isn't she allowed to save the earth by being on Earth? She could not let this happen. Come rain or sunshine.

Suddenly, her thoughts were halted when she heard a loud but soft roar. Panic made it's way back to her mind as a enormous wave came their way. The surrounding Val'kyries flew away and Mikaela was once again hoisted into the air to avoid the tsunami-like disaster.

'I feel like this is an end-of-life dream and my coffin's coming in right now.' she thought as she mentally embraced her true end. No wonder this all seemed too far-fetched. It was an illusion, a mercy lead, a hope spot. The end was actually coming and it would all end.

But the end never came.

In fact the violent waters stopped literally on their tracks. The acolyte's left eye twitched in disbelief as the wave fell back and the whole bridge and everyone in it safe.

And not so far off, she saw a face. A familiar face. Hazuki was flying by. Her lime green eyes were glowing and her arm outstretched towards the waters.

"Oh, I guess we owe you one Hazuki. We we're lucky to have you nearby with that gift of yours," said Matthew as the three of them landed on the street again.

"It's all in a day's work, Master. I can take Mikaela from here," said the warrior.

"Mikaela, until your training commences, this is where we part. Hazuki will take you to your quarters. The money your were given by the Grand Lord should be enough to pay for your essentials until you're promoted as long as you use it wisely. See you tomorrow," the Aries concluded as he flew off presumably back to the Capital.

"So was that your optic spell?" asked Mikaela.

"Yeah. I like to call it Deluge. Don't worry. You won't be seeing a wave that big so often. I guessing there were two hydra fighting down there," said Hazuki.

"How can a animal that small do all this?" asked a hopelessly confused acolyte.

"No, no you got it wrong. I'm talking about the Hydra. Y'know, from Ancient Greek folklore," said the Librean.

"Those ones are as violent as hell! What kind of animals do you have here?!" Mikaela questioned.

"Just imagine any mystical creature that isn't terribly dangerous in myths. And yes they all exist," the warrior elucidated.

"Or just any creature considering what I just saw," Mikaela snarked.

"You know what, enough small talk. Why don't we just get you a new outfit. You look good in yellow," Hazuki imagined. "There's a place where you can find clothes you like. Let's go."

"But-"

"Don't worry. We're walking this time. It's not really that far," she assured.

"Finally. I thought I was gonna get airsick," said Mikaela, now relieved as they strolled down the road. "And by the way, I don't agree with you on yellow..."

* * *

"See, what did I tell you?" asked Hazuki as she proudly saw Mikaela in her new attire.

She wore a sunset yellow left-sleeved tunic whise sides held together with corset ribbons and dark yellow outlines with a simple line sketch of a butterfly in the middle. Along with that was a pair of black fingerless gloves, black, leather pants and and similar knee-high boots with yellow outlines and soles.

"Okay, I guess I can't doubt you there. This does look pretty damn good," the Sagittarian admitted. "Alright, I'll take it. Along with the uniform."

Her uniform had a similar look, only the top was a black tank-top also only with one sleeve, gray trousers, leather war boots and fingerless gloves just reaching her elbows. They also bought beddings, utensils and some food to get by. Afterwards, Hazuki left to get a hovercraft to take all of Mikaela's things home.

After purchasing the items, they started their drive to Mikaela's new home. Mikaela was quite impressed by the place but not entirely covinced of what she had to call 'home'. It was all so odd. But maybe it would be easier to get the point after she got a few answers.

"Hey Hazuki, do you know about the Zodiac Elites?" she mustered the courage to ask.

"Of course who doesn't?" asked Hazuki rhetorically. "I'm pretty sure by tomorrow you have met at least one of them.

"What do you know about them?" Mikaela continued.

"I'm actually a friend of theirs. And they're really close. And you would usually find them with the Royals. That's what we nickname the Master's kids. And when they're all together, people usually call them the Zenith Crusaders," the warrior elaborated.

"Who are these guys anyway?" Mikaela asked.

"There are four Zodiac Elites. We have a few veterans here and there but word's got 'round that in a recent mission, one of them died. It's kinda hard for me to believe it but there's no way that-"

"The rumors are true."

And Hazuki turned pale, tightened hands on the steering wheel.

"How did you find out?"

"I heard it from the Warlord himself."

"Wh-who was it?" Hazuki reluctantly asked.

"I think he said Valaxir. He apparently threw himself at whatever they were attacking. Something that guaranteed his death," Mikaela asked fearing for the Librean's reaction.

"Oh no, this is not good."

"What happens now that he's dead?"

"Well, you see the reason why they left is because they found Scylla within the Solar System and were planning to keep her off. Clearly, Valax had other ideas. Oh shit, I can only imagine how Ascentia feels," said Hazuki.

"Who?"

"Ascentia Kortai. She's one of the Elites. And his closest friend. I can't really tell how she would take watching him die," said Hazuki worriedly, "l hope the the others are helping them out but I doubt she'll get over it," she said.

"Oh, I hope she pulls on then," Mikaela added.

"Okay, no more sad stories. These should be the apartments you're staying at."

The two women looked up at the building which was at least twenty storeys high. There were balconies for each quarter in the apartment. At the center of each wall was a glass elevator which divided the quarters in every floor. That is to say that there were no staircases as most of Sol Sector's residents can already fly out of their windows. It had the same golden-like exterior like the rest of the buildings in the fortress. All the apartments looked the same in terms of appearance and height but we're distinguished by numbers.

As they stepped in the nearest elevator, they now caught a glimpse of the sky slowly turning purple like a setting sky

"Wait, if this isn't a planet, how does day and night go by?" asked Mikaela.

"Oh those are sprites. There are sprites that thrive in different parts of the day and makes it look like day and night like on earth," Hazuki elaborated.

"Oh so they managed to figure out that time here mirrors that on earth?"

"Okay, let me be real, I'm only telling you what I was told since I came here. I don't know shit about how they managed to get to that theory."

* * *

After a little bit more small talk, they reached Mikaela's apartment. It was a single-room with a bed and a stool before it. There was also a wardrobe, a shelf and a door which led to the bathroom. One corner had a kitchenette complete with a table and four chairs in case of guests. Opposite the door was a window bench which led to the balcony of the room.

"Sorry, I have to leave you from here. I really need to go check on the others. Don't want them thinking I'm a bitch for not being there for them," said the Librean.

"It's okay. I need to be alone myself," said Mikaela, with little joy. Not like she was jovial to begin with.

"Mikaela," Hazuki sighed, "it's all gonna be okay. Who knows? Soon you might even be a Crusader yourself."

"Ha! That would be the day."

 _Sonic fires bring mass devastation,_

 _Manic search in sad desperation,_

 _Jeopardize the right to hide from a sad existence..._

"It would. It all depends on what you do from now on. Everybody in Sol Sector was an acolyte. It's the choices we make that determine our future. So choose wisely."

 _Nothing left, still searching for something,_

 _Deep beneath the cries,_

 _Wait for the deafening silence, fly forevermore..._

And with that, Mikaela was left alone in the room. She made her way to the bathroom. All the grief poured back in and she was momentarily bawling her eyes out as she remembered all the things taken away from her.

Her life.

 _Crushed by the thought that you're all alone..._

Her friends.

 _Cravation in her eyes..._

Courtney...

 _I will be waiting tomorrow..._

It would have been much more peaceful if she was in a void where none of her worries would haunt her.

 _Striving to understand,_

 _Wasting a life not meant to be..._

But now she has full conscience of what happened and being estranged up here made it all the more painful.

 _Twisted and so broken once again..._

And it all began with that merciless deity. Pallas did not stop to consider that she was bending the lives of several people even though it clearly seems there are no signs of other deities out to get them. But this Scylla, she sounds like a problem.

 _And the promises we cast away will shine a guiding light,_

 _Victim of your grief and denial..._

About earth, it sounds irrational that they're protecting the Cosmos when the one place that they come from is a no-zone. If they were really protecting them, why didn't they just try sending a few down to at least get the humans to know they meant no harm. After all, weren't they humans before?

'Wait, of course!' she thought.

The humans didn't have to know she came back from the dead. She didn't even look dead. No one could tell the difference.

It would be perfect. She would finally prove them all wrong. Val'kyries can mix with humans. Given they have never met humans before, how can they be so sure of the consequences? Nobody however would have the guts to try it.

Except her.

 _Take my hand this one last time,_

 _Face the world before us, the warrior inside..._

She would have to play along though. She had to be at top strength which means she would have to put up with a whole year of training according to what Hazuki told her. She would have to make it count. This had to be on the down low. Obviously the hoi poloi wouldn't be so happy to hear about her plans.

 _In a lifetime of disaster, it's a battle to the end,_

 _Final stand, my life must carry on..._

But eventually, she'd be back on earth. And no Warlord, Royal or Zodiac Elite is going to stop her. Earth would finally get the protection it deserves.

 _And forever, this time!_

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **Whoo! Chapter 5 is up. 'The Warrior Inside' is owned by Dragonforce.**

 **Now you know what to do. Read, Review Fav and Follow!**


	6. Like The Acolyte Who Could

**Disclaimer: Original plot owned by Lily Orchard. I only own the plot to this specific story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Like The Acolyte Who Could**

 _"Guys! I found her!"_

 _"Please, wake up..."_

Moira fluttered her eyes open and for a moment, she couldn't believe them.

Above her was Courtney, her eyes flooded with tears.

"Courtney! I thought I-"

"You survived the fire. I thought I was gonna lose you for good," said her cousin.

"Wow, I had the craziest dream. I actually Rose from the dead and became a Val'kyrie!" She explained.

"Mikaela, wake up," said Courtney.

That's weird, she never told the she had to change her name.

"I _am_ awake," she replied uncertainly.

"Wake up, Mikaela," she said once more.

"Courtney, I'm awake..."

* * *

 _'Mikaela wake up it's almost time for traini-'_

"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M AWAKE?!" said Mikaela, shooting up from her bed.

She looked around. The room she was in seemed exactly like the one she ended up in the previous day. And levitating beside her, who she assumed to be was Courtney, was in fact, her Necrofix.

"Oh, I wish _this_ was a dream..." she groaned.

 _'Mikaela, it's six-thirty and you have to be at the Training Centre by eight,' said the device._

"Eight?" she asked as she got out of bed. "But I still can't fly."

 _'If you'd like, I could contact Hazuki to take you there.'_

Though she knew it would be bad to get late, Mikaela didn't want to over-depend on Hazuki.

"I'll think of something," she said, shutting the Necrofix down.

So after a half hour of hurried freshing up, the acolyte was in uniform ready to go. But the question of getting there was yet to be answered.

As she left the house and plummeted down the elevator, she remembered her plan to return to Earth. But if anything was a problem, the Zenith Crusaders sounded like people not to mess with.

"Hey Necrofix," she called the device, "Can you tell me all that you know about the so-called 'Zenith Crusaders'?"

 _'Sorry Mikaela. I'm not designed to be a search engine,' it said, 'but if you want to know, The Diurnalis records basic information on every Zodiac Elite, Royal, General and Veteran known in Sol Sector. It's found in the Danaë Library here in Valhalla.'_

"Alright, thanks anyway," she gratified.

 _'Mikaela, I'm also getting some news that all Val'kyries have to assemble at Gamma Square for a special announcement at four o'clock. It has been called by the Grand Lord herself.'_

"Again, thanks for the message," Mikaela said, already suspecting what the announcement was about.

As she reached the ground and left the building, she was again defeated by how she was to get to the Training Centre on time. She couldn't fly, she couldn't drive and Hazuki could be-

"Watch out!"

The Sagittarian, stopped dead I her tracks as a hovercraft hit brakes inches away from her. Thanks was when Mikaela realized she waltzed I the road, what the vehicles passed by.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I was just-"

"It's alright as long as you're not hurt. But please watch where you're going," said the man as he got out.

He seemed like a man who was reincarnated in his thirties. His honey blonde hair was in a buzzcut and his shaved beard still seemed visible. Like a few locks in his hair, he had maroon eyes which brought out his tan skin. He was in a white blouse under a purple vest, blac pants, and brown boots. On the vest was a gold badge with a Virgo sign on it.

"Hey, you look like you're new here. What's your name?" He asked.

"Uh, Mikaela..." she replied, visibly embarrassed.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm Ciaran. I hope I didn't hit you," he said calmly.

"I'm fine just... shaken."

"Oh. Why are you out here in the middle of the road?" Ciaran had to ask.

"Uh, I think I turned off trying to see how I can get training early," Mikaela confessed.

"Really? I was actually taking this craft to a garage in Delphi. I can drop you there if you like," said Ciaran.

"That's great!" She said as they got in.

"So, just asking, what's up with the badge?" asked Mikaela.

"Oh, this is a badge worn by Generals. I try not to brag about it," said Ciaran as they drove off.

* * *

 **Arsonia**

The planet was nearly empty with noise on that starless night. The peculiar city in question was in tranquility as the families were all in their homes. The only light ever coming from their windows.

"Moti, Pata, why aren't there stars tonight?" the furry toddler native asked her parents staring out the window.

"Don't worry Darzi, they'll come tomorrow," said the mother.

"But you said that yesterday!" said Darzi.

"Well we're sure it's coming tomorrow," said the father. "You just have to be patient."

"Eves, I'm scared. What happened to Planet Kamanda sounds like a nightmare," said the mother.

"Yes Genad, I know nothing sounds good about a race getting completely wiped out but you need to calm down," said Eves.

"But how did an entire race go away so quickly? It too fast for a pandemic and it can't be a meteor if the planet's still untouched," Genad analysed.

"As far as this is concerned. The Council needs to at least find out what it was and try to get rid of it. That way, we can all be-"

"Moti, you were wrong!" Said Darzi.

"About what?" Genad asked perplexed.

"About the stars! There's one right up there!" Darzi said boasting her triumph.

"Oh really, sweet," said Eves, playing along with his child as the family leaned out the window.

As she said, there was a lone warm yellow star in the greenish-black sky. The glow it emitted made hope arise in his heart. Like the glow, it grew brighter and brighter and filled his heart.

And as reality caved in, it came to him that the star was in fact getting larger. Larger and fiercer. And only then did he and his wife realize the truth.

"Darzi..." Genad started as the sky was almost blinding, "that's not a star..."

* * *

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÀAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."_

Was the sound of several people as it faded with their lives...

* * *

After the brief drive, Ciaran and Mikaela finally reached the Training Centre. It wasn't as tall as other buildings topping a mere three storeys, but it otherwise covered a good surface of the city. Including a perimeter stone fence. As she was yet to know, the Centre circled wide lake.

"Thanks for the drive, general!" Mikaela spoke up as she stepped out.

"Please, just call me Ciaran. Later!" The General bade as he drove away.

As she entered the gate, before her were a few of the other acolytes, of all youthful ages, she was to join. There were supposed to be forty-eight of them but they seemed quite more than that. So they all conversed and waited for their training session to start. As eight was just about to hit, a familiar Val'kyrie landed in front of them. It was Matthew.

"Morning, students. I'm sure you all know me. So getting to the chase, today begins your training to be warriors," he started. "I know it's not easy being in your place but the best you can do with it is use it to push yourself forward and stay determined. Now you will begin with choosing your weapons. Meanwhile, you will be arranged according to your Battlemasters and start your classes immediately. From there, your Martial Arts classes are scheduled. As for magic, remember that is something you have to learn alone. Follow me."

The fifty-two acolytes trailed behind the Warlord as they entered the Centre. The ground floor was mostly comprised of the rooms set aside for Martial Arts classes. The walls were adorned with similar crystalline lanterns and it seemed to be the only place so far that had stairs to the next floor.

Mikaela looked around at the Fighting Rooms, all having large arched wooden doors as the entrance. But one of the doors was creaked open.

'Well, it wouldn't hurt to see the inside for a sec,' she thought to herself.

Making sure she wasn't too far from the group and out of Matthew's sight, she peeked through it.

She was able to see the round ballroom-like space. The ceiling had the twelve Zodiac Signs in its classic circle with a simple chandelier in the center. An open pillared wall on the opposite side exquisitely revealed the vast lake the rooms immediately surrounded. The acolyte however, couldn't help but think she heard a voice nearby from the inside. She couldn't make out if this was true until...

"BUT THAT FREAK KILLED HIM!"

The outburst startled Mikaela enough to make her fall over. Pushing the doors wide open. Feeling embarrassed, she didn't even bother to she whose privacy she accidentally invaded and ran off fast enough to catch up with her group. From the looks of it, they were at the artillery and the Warlord was in the middle of telling the something. She hopefully didn't miss anything important.

"-and once you choose your weapons here you are obligated to stick to that weapon, so I advise you to choose carefully based on what you're comfortable with. When you're done I suggest you check your Necrofix for your schedule. Now it looks like I have to leave," Matthew finished as the motioned the door to fly open on its own and left.

The students filed into the room at the crates of not bombs or guns but melee weapons and variants of them. Some people checked on their weight, others on their little knowledge of them and a few immature one based on how 'cool' they looked.

Mikaela fortunately wasn't part of the last group. But looking for the right weapon was difficult enough. Until she came across a longbow.

As far as she was concerned, she did learn a bit of archery in High School (but wasn't as devoted to it). Maybe learning again would trigger a few memories.

Taking the weapon up, she left the artillery.

 _'An archery person, aren't you, Mikaela?'_ asked the appearing Necrofix.

"Sure am. So what's my first class?" the Sagittarian asked.

 _'Your Martial Arts Class. It is going to be in Room 25.'_

* * *

Along with her eleven presumed classmates, they were now waiting for their Battlemaster to start their class. By that time, it was already nine, the time classes officially started.

"This place looks beautiful, doesn't it?" Said one acolyte, a middle-aged woman named Wildi.

"I wonder what class is gonna be like," a youthful boy, Surly, thought out loud.

"I wonder what the Grand Lord wants to say once we're done with our classes," said a girl, Yanny.

"Well, it could be serious. I heard about some things that could be worth being clarified," said Mikaela.

"Like what?" Asked Surly.

Mikaela wasn't ready to spread the rumors further even though she knew it was true. She didn't want to sound like too much of a gossipper.

"Well..."

"Alright, enough lip-flapping classes are on!"

The twelve quickly turned to see the teacher. He was also looking his thirties but had fairly pale skin. His short brown hair, a bit slicker than that of Ciaran's, had a few streands that matched his purple eyes. He wore a variant of the battledress, Mikaela saw Hazuki in but it was missing a weapon, the armor, the boots were simply leather like theirs and he wore a golden medallion with the Taurus symbol on it.

"Morning class, my name is Master Alptraum Zar'am," he introduced as he paced before them. "I'll be teaching you Martial Arts for your year of training. Now to put it simply, I'm a no-nonsense guy in the fighting room so if I see someone half-ass at something, I'll tell it right to your face to wake your ass up. As you know we this is all living kind we are holding in our hands. But your true potential will be tested in the Warrior Trial. If you pass, well and good. If you don't, I'll be seeing some familiar faces next year..."

That was when it hit Mikaela that the reason acolytes were more than she anticipated was obvious.

And Alptraum was a man of his words. Even though their first class was as simple as any class would be, it was kind of irritating being on the receiving end of his telling-offs. Mikaela got a few and was hoping the class could end already. She was a mystical being but she was a human first.

But eventually, the two-hour class did end and Mikaela was exhaustively waiting for her next class. Luckily, there was an hour-long break between classes. Once she finally regained all her strength she strolled around to become familiar with the place. The next floor was entirely comprised of classrooms for Weaponry and the third floor were the gyms. Returning to the ground floor, Mikaela was stumped. Would she be ready enough to be a return to Earth like she wanted? At this rate, it seemed so hard.

And as she was just at the ground floor, she was unable to react as her head came into sudden contact with something hard.

"Jeez, would you watch where you're going?" Asked the victim.

"Sorry, I-"

"Wait have I seen you before?"

Mikaela took a good look at the woman. She looked like her age, only slightly taller. She had waist-long scarlet red hair with blue streaks whose sides we're tied up into a bun. She had fair skin with sapphire blue eyes which were part of a saturnine sneer. She was in a fantastical black catsuit with blue patterns running from the neck to the legs. Her off-shoulder sleeves were in a similar pattern.

But on the index finger of her right hand was an onyx ring.

Of all the people she had met so far, Mikaela was sure she hadn't seen her yet.

"I don't think I know you," she said.

"Stop playing games. I remember you. You were eavesdropping on us this morning!"

"Eavesdropping? I wasn't doing anything like that!" Mikaela shot back.

"Nice try but I know when someone is sneaking a peek," she sneered.

"Well maybe you should know better," Mikaela retorted.

"Are you trying to get smart with me?"

"That's how to react to a bitch, isn't it?"

"I'm getting this feeling you have _no idea_ who you're talking to," the redhead realized.

"Tell me reddy, tell me who you are. _Enlighten me,"_ Mikaela said flatly.

"I'm Ascentia Kortai. Does that name ring a few bells, acolyte?"

And did ring a few bells. Bells telling her she was in deep, _deep_ shit.

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **A/N: So just to avoid repetition, it safe to say that aside from Matthew and Megan, all Val'kyries have highlights that match their eye color.**

 **'Moti' and 'Pata' are just slang words I created for the alien race in this chapter.**

 **Also the rest of the cast will appear by next chapter so the hellish paragraph-long descriptions will end by then.**

 **Otherwise, Read, Review, Fav and Follow!**


	7. First Impression

**I should tell you that some of the characters extracted from Lily's story might look a bit different. Ascentia is under a different character since I based her on her personality before she met Twilight Sparkle.**

 **Disclaimer: Based on original story by Lily Orchard. I only own the plot to this specific story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: First Impression**

Mikaela was rendered speechless before the scowling warrior. Ascentia was well pissed off by her remarks and by that time there was no way to successfully convince her that she wasn't really nosing in their conversation. Furthermore, there was also a chance she was with the other crusaders. Mikaela was stuck in possibly the worst situation.

"So you _have_ heard of me?" Ascentia asked, breaking the extreme silence.

"Y-yeah but I swear, I had no idea how you look like. But honestly, I wasn't really listening to you back there. I just wanted to know how the Fighting Room looked like," Mikaela emphasized to explain.

"So what if that's what you were doing? There's still the topic of you and your 'reaction outburst'," the redhead added.

And just like that, Mikaela's consideration of her superior flew out the window.

"Well, how was I _supposed_ to react when someone starts pointlessly telling me off?" The Sagittarian spat out. "You don't really look you rank to begin with."

"The hell do you think the ring is for?!"

"I would have known had somebody told me about it!"

Ascentia furrowed her eyebrows, which accented the scar over her right eye and the one across her nosebridge.

"I assumed you were an acolyte given your uniform. But now I'm starting to see otherwise too..." she said ominously stepping closer.

"Uh, I think I need to get to my next class," said Mikaela, respondingly stepping back.

And she would have ran off had Ascentia not grabbed her by the shoulder and planted her against the wall.

"Class can wait until tomorrow. Now you'll have to call off training for _'minor'_ injuries..."

The moment Ascentia finished talking, her eyes shimmered a burning blue and in her free hand was a fierce bright ball of blue fire.

Mikaela had a sense of the memories over the very last minutes of her life. Increasing heat, blinding light, suffocation, scalding skin. They were all coming back to her. The place she was in was a blind spot. No one could see her and get help unless they came down the stairs.

And just as the flame was brought closer to her face, Ascentia suddenly stopped and the flare went off. She looked down to see a layer of ice hit and stuck to her side. The two looked aside to see another woman, inches taller than the both of them.

Her white hair was in a convectional haircut assisted with a blue hairpin was complimenting to her skin which was a few tones lighter than Mikaela's. Her outfit was conviniently winter-based. She wore a pale blue tunic, dark blue forearm-wrappings and pants and dark brown boots. All concealed by a dark blue cloak. Her ice blue eyes were also glowing and her left arm was "outstretched towards the pair, her wrappings not bothering to hide the numerous scars on her upper arm and the garnet ring on her finger.

"Ascentia, I thought you were going home," she said, revealing the narrow gap in her teeth.

"I was. She bumped into me on the way out," the redhead excused as she stepped away from the acolyte the glow in her eyes fading away.

"And that gives you the authority to harm her?" She dryly asked, hers fading too.

"Well I wasn't gonna _maim_ her..."

The woman crossed her arms. She wasn't convinced.

"Tolrah, what are you even doing here?" Ascentia asked.

"I was planning to even myself out in the gym," said Tolrah, "And you are..."

"It's a really complicated story..." the redhead summed up.

Still wasn't convinced...

"Look, what if I told you she's the girl at the door today?" Ascentia added.

"So you are?" Tolrah was now talking to Mikaela.

"Yeah but I had no idea you were in there. I only wanted to see the room," Mikaela tried to explain whilst massaging her shoulder.

"Ascentia, she's an acolyte. The last thing you want to do is lay a finger on her," reprimanded Tolrah. "You wanted to go home, _go home."_

Oddly enough, throughout the back-and-forth, Tolrah sounds more like she was trying to talk her out of it than scolding her. It was successful as well for the redhead finally walked away, not before giving Mikaela a sinister glare.

Sighing with relief, Mikaela was about to leave.

"I'm not done with you yet," said Tolrah as she walked up to her.

Mikaela was going to speak but she stopped her.

"I understand you had no intention of bumping into her or eavesdropping but she usually isn't like that unless somebody pisses her off," she correctly guessed.

"I apologise," said the Sagittarian.

"Listen, you need to be careful with what you say around some people here. You don't know what they're capable of doing," Tolrah advised.

"I didn't know she was a Zodiac Elite," Mikaela blurted. "I never knew how you guys looked like."

"Then in that case, I'll introduce you to the rest of us later after your class so you know what to do. Speaking of which, you better hurry up. You don't want to get late on your first day," Tolrah decided as she continued her way up the stairs.

Mikaela looked at the wall clock. She had ten minutes before Weaponry Class started.

* * *

After two gruesome hours of re-learning archery (which she realized did not rekindle any memories) she just felt like falling flat on the ground. She felt like the year would never end. But then again, it was her first class, she would get over it as she thought.

As she was considering to call Ciaran again, she got a familiar grab on the shoulder. Fearing Ascentia came back for some unfinished business, she spun around and braced herself. Only to find out that it was Tolrah instead.

"Hey, calm down, it's me," she said arms up.

"Oh, sorry about that," said Mikaela, wondering how many times she had to apologise today.

"It's okay. I hope you didn't forget about what I told you," the frost guardian ensured.

"Nope, not at all."

"Good, follow me."

Taking her by the hand, Tolrah pulled the acolyte through the second and third floors of the building, taking her outside at the rooftop. Out there, leaning on the railings were three Val'kyries.

The first one, the shortest by about half a head but the most muscular among them, was pale-skinned with a nose ring, and three earings on each of her ears. Her eyes were a bright pink while her hip-long ponytailed hair was a paler shade. She was in a brown vest that had pinkish shoulder-pads a short slit pink translucent tunic wrapped around her hips. Under it was black skin-tight shorts and pinkish-brown leather boots. Around her forearms were leather braces and on her left index finger was an amythyst ring, indicating her rank.

The only masculine one, though youthful, had gray hair which was held up by a thin brown headband, keeping it from getting into his orange eyes. He wore a brown vest, dark gray pants and brown leather boots and a silver chain was slung over his shoulder and running around his waist.

The other girl looked like she barely hit her twenties when she reincarnated. She in fact looked like a younger version of Megan. She had platinum hair tied in pigtails which were great for her gray eyes and freckled face. She was in a white catsuit with a V-neck and gray patterns running down the sides. Around her waist was a white belt and on her feet, gray boots. There was a silver bracelet on each hand and also around her shoulder and waist was a chain but it was gold.

And it was just what the two came in when the pink-haired girl gave Mikaela a bear hug.

"Aw, Tolce, why didn't you tell us you were bringing a friend?" she asked.

"Jaina, I thought _you_ were gonna tell her," said Tolrah, glaring at the other girl.

"Well, I was then I got called by my mom," said Jaina.

"Which stopped you from telling her afterwards?" The boy asked sarcastically."

"Aidan, don't get me started on you staying out late last night," Jaina threatened.

"You want me to go to mixing up dad's scrolls?" Aidan retorted.

"Screw off," Jaina cursed.

"Yes, these are the Zenith Crusaders here..." said Tolrah, clearly embarrassed.

"It's great to meet you. What's your name?" asked the pinkette, still hugging Mikaela.

"Phyaun, it'd be much easier for her to talk if your arms weren't crushing her lungs," said Jaina prompting her to let Mikaela go.

"Thanks. My name's Mikaela."

"What's up? Mine's Phyaun and those are Aidan and his sister Jaina," the pinkette explained.

"Oh, nice to meet you all," responded Mikaela.

"So anything on getting Scylla?" Tolrah asked.

"We thought about using pressure points. Got any ideas?" Asked Aidan.

"I don't think she has any pressure points. She a demi-spirit guys. What can stop that?" Tolrah elaborated.

"I can't help but ask who this Scylla is. I've been hearing about her since yesterday," said Mikaela.

"Well let us leak you in on a little story..." Jaina began.

"You see, the Val'kyr was formed when Pallas and Athena chose and successfully created a being that was powerful enough to fend off the other deities but he wasn't the first."

"There were several mystical beings before him. And before they thought of a Val'kyrie, they fused a dead woman's spirit with their own holy magic," Aidan continued.

"She managed to get seal some deities in their gems. But after a while, she wasn't satisfied with the power she was awarded. She became greedy for more. She even tried to attack them for it," Phyaun added.

"So in order to keep her guarded, they trapped her in the Ghostlands," Tolrah brought up.

"The Ghostlands? What's that?" Mikaela asked.

It's where spirits go when their physical forms die. It's not a pretty place to be in," Aidan responded. "For years, Scylla was stuck in an empty field where you have no sense of who you are. But given she was literally taken there without dying, she did."

"And she used her time to practise how to absorb magic aside from emitting it. In the worst way to be a victim of," Phyaun said. "She absorbed every spirit she came by. And years later, when she felt she had enough, she managed to create a portal out of there."

"Now since there weren't that many spirits in this world, she took to absorbing _actual lives._ Not even the skeleton remains after her purge," said Jaina.

"And yesterday while we were in a battle, she managed to take one away from us. It was the first time she ever absorbed plasmagic. She felt some sort of immense amount of strength and wanted to find all of us to get the rest of it," Tolrah finished. "Right now, she's hell-bent on looking for us."

"Does she know where we are?" asked Mikaela.

"As far as she's concerned, she doesn't know that Sol Sector is in a dimensional rift. Not a planet," said Jaina.

"The bad news is that she still takes over every living thing in sight. We're trying to come up with a plan that can stop her without risking anymore lives, including ours," said Phyaun.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I heard about the fight too," The Sagittarian said.

"It's alright. Besides, you should be telling Ascentia that," said Aidan.

"Okay..." Mikaela stammered.

"Why did you say it like that?" Jaina asked in curiosity.

"You see, she already met her. Things didn't start nor end well," Tolrah summarized.

"Oh _shit,"_ said Phyaun, putting everybody's reaction in words.

"Yeah, I get it, I screwed up. Can we talk about something else?" The acolyte insisted.

"Alright, we still have one hour until the announcement. I guess you need to fly home anyway," Tolrah assumed.

"Wait, fly?" Mikaela repeated.

"You can't fly yet?" Jaina asked.

"I've only been here for two days! I haven't even learned how to get magic yet!" The acolyte exclaimed, causing Aidan to chuckle.

"Mikaela, you don't _'get'_ magic. You already have it," Aidan corrected. "If you want I can help you tap into it."

"I don't know. I might get you late," said Mikaela.

"Come on, it's easy. All you have to do is concentrate on your hands like this," said Aidan as he held his hand up to his face. Within seconds was an orange aura circulating around his hand.

Mikaela was astonished. Could she do the same?

She held her hand up. She thought hard. She was a Val'kyrie now, she could do it too. The aura was there now though it took longer but she'll get the hang of it eventually. Her magic, like her eyes was an appealing ember glow.

"Wow, it's beautiful," she managed to say.

"Okay, now for your flying lessons," the boy continued as his aura dissipated.

"Aid, what about the announcement?" Phyaun asked.

"We'll be there on time. She looks like a fast learner," said Aidan.

"Uh, how do you get rid of this?" Mikaela asked, vigorously trying to swat the magic off her hand.

"Let's just go. We'll see them at the square," said Tolrah, motioning Phyaun and Jaina to fly with her to Gamma Square.

"Aidan, a little help here!"

"Just calm down. It's like a command method."

* * *

"Matt, are you sure it's okay to tell everybody about this?" Megan asked as she and her husband stood in the large three-storey ballroom that was Gamma Square. People were already crowding under the glass ceiling.

"Megan, rumors have been spread all over. They have to be settled. And besides, you're not the one breaking the news to them," said Matthew.

"It doesn't matter who's doing it. I'm afraid it might trigger-"

"Ascentia has handled worse things. I'm sure she'll- Well, look who's here," Matthew stopped when he saw a redhead come towards them.

"Ascentia, you're here alone? Where are the others?" said the Grand Lord.

"I got a call that they're on their way," Ascentia said.

"Well, I guess you have to wait a while. Let's go upstairs," said Matthew as the three prepared to go to the second floor.

Ascentia was silent the whole time since then. Not having enough zest to talk. She honestly wasn't certain she would bear to hear what happened let alone be a witness to it.

She couldn't hear anything else apart from what happened that day. He knew it wasn't about killing her. He knew the plan. So why?

"Asy?"

Snapping back to reality, next to her now we're Tolrah, Phyaun and Jaina. They were all already before the crowd which nearly filled the room.

"What happened?" She managed to ask.

"I think you were lost in your thoughts again," said Jaina.

"Asy, do you need to step out for the time being?" Phyaun asked.

"Oh, it's okay. I can stay," the redhead said before noticing something, "Where's Aidan?"

"He'll be here. He just busy with... something," said Tolrah. Just as Aidan was at the main entrance with Mikaela. He eventually broke out towards the stairs while Mikaela found Hazuki joined her.

"What was Aidan doing with that acolyte?" Ascentia asked, her face hardened.

"She was only teaching her how to fly," said Jaina.

"But he knows what's going on. Why waste time with an _acolyte_ when the world's at stake?" She asked acidly.

"Asy, everybody needs help at some point. She's no better," Tolrah enlightened.

Deciding not to keep ranting, the four of them waited for Aidan to come up. Once Matthew saw everyone in the group was present, he motioned the population to quiet down.

"We've gathered here today for a special announcement. So far our public enemy Scylla has killed millions but a special mention goes to on of our own. Yesterday in battle we lost a warrior. Valaxir Kal'thi was rewarded as Zodiac Elite for saving the Cosmos from what could have been the worst parasite attacks of the century. He was brought to his end but his legacy lives on. As so we will hold his cremation ceremony in two weeks. On the assigned day we will give our condolences and hope make it a safer world for generations to come..."

* * *

That evening after all the speeches were made, Mikaela decided to go back to Valhalla, airborne this time. Back in the city of black marble roads, she remembered to go to Danaë Library to get deeper with what the Crusaders we're made of.

Upon reaching the library, she was amazed by the vast number of archives that filled the room. Hundreds, no, thousands of books invaded the shelves. She was not gonna find those books fast enough.

In fact, it took her half an hour to find the _section_ where The Diurnalis was and to find the book along with a Libram. A spellbook Aidan suggested she use.

Settling at a library table, she searched the table of contents in The Diurnalis for the people she was looking for but first upon seeing it wanted to look at the classes of weapons to get a gist of what Matthew told here the previous day.

* * *

 _ **Weapon** **Classes**_

 ** _Class 1: Planetary Weapons_**

 _These consist of weapons made by common metals, eg: iron, steel, brass, etc. Since they do not have any magic or energy imbued in them to begin with, mystical beings cannot be killed by such weapons._

 ** _Class 2: Systemic Weapons_**

 _These are weapons that are more rare in comparison with those of Class 1, eg: microvium, lunarium, etc. They are more durable and require intense conditions to be destroyed. Nonetheless, their lack of magic or energy gives them the inability to kill mystical beings. Mostly used for Val'kyr acolytes in training._

 ** _Class 3: Energy Weapons_**

 _These are weapons that work entirely on a form of energy, eg: light, heat, electricity, etc, that is condensed into one point. Earth tried to create an electronic weapon; the light saber, but humans were unable to condense so much electricity into one blade. However, there were rumored cases on earth where blades of pure energy were conjureup but it's a question if the person who did so was human._

 ** _Class 4: Galactic Weapons_**

 _These are highly durable weapons that are imbued with magic. They are from mystical metals such as saronite which is a metal abundant in Sol Sector. This class is therefore the most common among the Val'kyr. It is used in weapons wielded by Val'kyr warriors._

 ** _Class 5: Holy Weapons_**

 _These are Class 4 weapons imbued with holy magic. They are rare as holy magic since the deities is a rare type of magic to find in the Cosmos. The only one found among the Val'kyr is the Rupture, a gold-saronite alloyed greatsword wielded by Grand Lord Megan Ryder. Such weapons can easily finish off dark mystical beings unless its owner has a connection with it that allows restriction._

 ** _Class 6: Dark Weapons_**

 _These are Class 4 weapons imbued with dark magic. These are the rarest types as even deities were hesitant to create such weapons. However one was created, Armageddon, a greatsword which is wielded by Warlord Matthew Ryder. It is the only one to exist. Even though he can control the potential of this weapon, it is still dangerous to even be cut by it as it could be fatal._

* * *

With that, Mikaela thought she could take both books with her home. Now enlightened with new information, it was easier for her to get used to the place.

However, she didn't forget what she had to do. There was still her problem about going to Earth. But the news hit her in a peculiar way.

She knew Ascentia was sad about Valaxir's death but it's possible that she and everyone else were not on the same page.

Remembering back when she was telling Hazuki about Valaxir, her first thought was about Scylla, then Ascentia. As far as it concerned them all, Ascentia was still a person to be considered.

So as she sat on the bed of her house, she wondered so much her mind was aching.

Does Ascentia know this?

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, Jaina is alive in this version. I wanted to give her a second chance for focus and character.**

 **And I think there's a lot more dialogue in this chapter but that's my own opinion. Also, now that all the main characters are introduced, you'll be seeing more scenes that revolve around people other than Mikaela.**

 **Anyway Read, Review, Fav and Follow!**


	8. Fortress of Isolation

**So this is going to be the last chapter I'll post till I come back from school. I kindly asksk you guys to be patient until I come back. I be here in February but I won't be able to update until April when I have enough time to do it. I thank all who read the story so far and I hope you'll be there to read more.**

 **Disclaimer: Original plot owned by Lily Orchard. I only own the plot to this specific story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Fortress of Isolation**

The next day seemed to have arrived out of nowhere for Mikaela. It was a seemingly normal day (which she had a hunch would screw up at some point) for her to continue her classes. Remembering what she had to do that day she hastily showered, wore her uniform and made her bed. After she was sure all was done, she sat at her table ready to read The Diurnalis. Like she was told, within the index was basic information on the well known Zenith Crusaders. It had the Zodiac Elites, the Royals and all the warriors who used to be Elites but later promoted.

* * *

 _ **Megan Ryder**_

 _ **Gender:** Feminine_

 _ **Height:** 5' 7''_

 _ **Weight:** 148 lbs._

 _ **Hair Color:** Brown_

 _ **Eye Color:** Green_

 _ **Reincarnation Date:** April 14_

 _ **Optic Spell:** Mind Reading_

 _ **Weapon:** Rupture (Greatsword)_

 _ **Rank:** Grand Lord_

 _ **Ethnicity:** Irish_

 _ **Scars:** N/A_

 _ **Status:** Alive_

* * *

 _ **Matthew Ryder**_

 _ **Gender:** Masculine_

 _ **Height:** 6' 1''_

 _ **Weight:** 189 lbs._

 _ **Hair Color:** Black_

 _ **Eye Color:** Red_

 _ **Reincarnation Date:** June 9_

 _ **Optic Spell:** N/A_

 _ **Weapon:** Armageddon (Greatsword)_

 _ **Rank:** Warlord_

 _ **Ethnicity:** Austrian_

 _ **Scars:** L. Arm_

 _ **Status:** Alive_

* * *

 _ **Jaina Ryder**_

 _ **Gender:** Feminine_

 _ **Height:** 5' 5''_

 _ **Weight:** 151 lbs._

 _ **Hair Color:** White/Gray_

 _ **Eye Color:** Gray_

 _ **Reincarnation Date:** September 25_

 _ **Optic Spell:** Revitalization_

 _ **Weapon:** Phobos & Deimos (Daggers)_

 _ **Rank:** Grand Appendonix_

 _ **Ethnicity:** Austrian, Irish_

 _ **Scars:** R. Shoulder_

 _ **Status:** Alive_

* * *

 _ **Aidan Ryder**_

 _ **Gender:** Masculine_

 _ **Height:** 5' 6''_

 _ **Weight:** 171 lbs._

 _ **Hair Color:** Gray/Orange_

 _ **Eye Color:** Orange_

 _ **Reincarnation Date:** March 8_

 _ **Optic Spell:** Cloaking_

 _ **Weapon:** Titan (Scythe)_

 _ **Rank:** War Appendon_

 _ **Ethnicity:** Austrian, Irish_

 _ **Scars:** N/A_

 _ **Status:** Alive_

* * *

 _ **Alptraum Zar'am**_

 _ **Gender:** Masculine_

 _ **Height:** 5' 9''_

 _ **Weight:** 184 lbs._

 _ **Hair Color:** Brown/Purple_

 _ **Eye Color:** Purple_

 _ **Reincarnation Date:** May 7_

 _ **Optic Spell:** Flashporting_

 _ **Weapon:** Kari (Spear)_

 _ **Rank:** Battlemaster (Current), Zodiac Elite (Former)_

 _ **Ethnicity:** Italian_

 _ **Scars:** Burns on Upper Back_

 _ **Status:** Alive_

* * *

 _ **Izo Ciaran**_

 _ **Gender:** Masculine_

 _ **Height:** 6' 0''_

 _ **Weight:** 201 lbs._

 _ **Hair Color:** Blonde/Maroon_

 _ **Eye Color:** Maroon_

 _ **Reincarnation Date:** May 7_

 _ **Optic Spell:** X-Ray_

 _ **Weapon:** Thebes (Flail)_

 _ **Rank:** General (Current), Zodiac Elite (Former)_

 _ **Ethnicity:** Canadian_

 _ **Scars:** Prosthetic Ribs_

 _ **Status:** Alive_

* * *

 _ **Valaxir Kal'thi**_

 _ **Gender:** Masculine_

 _ **Height:** 5' 7''_

 _ **Weight:** 195 lbs._

 _ **Hair Color:** Blonde/Brown_

 _ **Eye Color:** Brown_

 _ **Optic Spell:** Abboration_

 _ **Reincarnation Date:** August 17_

 _ **Weapon:** Narvi (Sword)_

 _ **Rank:** Zodiac Elite_

 _ **Ethnicity:** Norwegian_

 _ **Scars:** Prosthetic L. Leg_

 _ **Status:** Dead_

* * *

 _ **Ascentia Kortai**_

 _ **Gender:** Feminine_

 _ **Height:** 5' 6''_

 _ **Weight:** 189 lbs._

 _ **Hair Color:** Red/Blue_

 _ **Eye Color:** Blue_

 _ **Reincarnation Date:** February 14_

 _ **Optic Spell:** Saf-fire_

 _ **Weapon:** Oberon (Glaive)_

 _ **Rank:** Zodiac Elite_

 _ **Ethnicity:** Welch_

 _ **Scars:** Facial_

 _ **Status:** Alive_

* * *

 _ **Tolrah Thire**_

 _ **Gender:** Feminine_

 _ **Height:** 5' 8''_

 _ **Weight:** 174 lbs._

 ** _Hair_** _**Color:** White/Ice-blue_

 _ **Eye Color:** Ice-blue_

 _ **Reincarnation Date:** January 13_

 _ **Optic**_ **Spell:** _Cryokinesis_

 _ **Weapon:** Hyrrokin (War-hammer)_

 _ **Rank:** Zodiac Elite_

 _ **Ethnicity:** Saudi_

 _ **Scars:** L. Arm & Leg_

 _ **Status:** Alive_

* * *

 _ **Athral Phyaun**_

 _ **Gender:** Feminine_

 _ **Height:** 5' 2''_

 _ **Weight:** 256 lbs._

 _ **Hair Color:** Blush/Pink_

 _ **Eye Color:** Pink_

 _ **Reincarnation Date:** December 16_

 _ **Optic Spell:** Bloodlust_

 _ **Weapon:** Io (Battle-ax)_

 _ **Rank:** Zodiac Elite_

 _ **Ethnicity:** Unknown_

 _ **Scars:** N/A_

 _ **Status:** Alive_

* * *

For some reason, Matthew's Optic spell was not recorded. At first, she thought it was because he hadn't found his yet. But on the other hand, he himself said all warriors have them. Was it something he wanted to hide?

Sadly she had little time to think about it as she had roughly half an hour to get to class. Good thing she can fly now...

* * *

Within Valkur Park, a nature reserve not so far off from the fortress, were two dueling warriors, namely Tolrah and Phyaun. The park had luxuriant fields with a river named Styx, just for identity, flowing through it. Pathways, street benches and street lights were situated systematically and the green spaces were vast; an opportune place to rest, camp and in their case, spar.

As much as Tolrah was getting the upper hand, Phyaun wouldn't take any of it. Even if she hated using magic, the little she did use was enough.

Her Optic spell, Bloodlust, let her Speed and Stamina increase immensely which came with the never-ending desire to kill. However, she with time manged to control it depending on who she as fighting. On a few occasions, Tolrah could only see a pink blur lashing out at her and when it stopped, an ominous grin on the Piscean's face.

Tolrah's ace was pressure points. Any moment she caught up with her a struck at least one of these points, Phyaun recoiled and tried to fend her off until she recovered.

But as she tried to charge at her again, the Aquarian whipped out her Hyrrokin and rammed it swiftly into her gut. Taking advantage of her doubled-over position, she elbowed flat on the ground.

Luckily, Phyaun had just managed to get out of the way of another hammer attack. She jumped to her feet, simultaneously wielding her Io and swinging it viciously at her opponent. Having enough, Tolrah sent a rather powerful orb of magic that blasted the pinkette into the sky. Phyaun recovered and decided to stay airborne as She evaded the numerous icicles Tolrah launched at her from ground level. That was when she saw the pink color blur past her again and suddenly, there was a cut on the waist of her tunic that barely felt up her skin.

"Phyaun, I thought we agreed on no cutting," she said sternly.

"But I didn't cut you. I only cut your clothes. And you didn't think about that when you brought in the icicles," Phyaun said in rebuttal.

"That's because I knew you'd dodge them," said Tolrah.

"And not because you'd have the upper hand with your weapon?" Asked the Piscean.

"Oh, I get it. That attack was for revenge wasn't it?" The frost guardian guessed.

"Was it?" asked Phyaun.

"Yes," said an irritated Tolrah.

 _"Was it?"_

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"Did you see it right?"

"Yes!"

"Did I win?"

"YE- Oh ho, nice try."

"Damn it..."

As the were arguing, Ascentia was approaching them, giving them a surprise when she spoke.

"What's going on here?" She asked.

"Just a sparring match." Said Tolrah.

"Were you told anything about the ceremony?" Phyaun was hesitant to ask.

"They've already set the date for the cremation," Ascentia said. "All we have to do is wait."

As faint as it was, Tolrah and Phyaun could see the look of pain on their collegue's face.

"Asy, we understand that you miss him we all do," the Aquarian started.

"Yeah, I even miss how he kept calling me 'pinklocks'," said Phyaun.

"Can we change the subject?" The Leo insisted.

"Sure, uh... Can we talk about how were gonna get rid of Scylla?" Tolrah suggested.

"Got any ideas?" The redhead asked.

"Can we blind her and just end it quick?" Phyaun suggested.

"Well if we could actually blind her," Tolrah countered "We're not sure if she can heal herself."

"This is bullshit. No matter what we think of, there's always a catch," Ascentia fumed.

"Don't worry guys," said the Piscean. "The Lord's are at the Capital. Aidan and Jaina are with them trying figure a way out..."

* * *

"The hell do you mean we're all staying here?!" Jaina barked as the family was in the Oracle.

"So far the best way to make sure Scylla doesn't find Sol Sector is by preventing her from see any one entering or leaving the portal. So the Val'kyr has to be kept under isolationism," said Megan. "So I'm cutting off all connections we have with other nations."

"I on the other hand will make sure all future missions are stalled and no Val'kyrie is found outside the premises," said Matthew.

"But that means we aren't doing anything," said Aidan.

"Don't get me me wrong. We're still going through ideas. We just have to stay here until we find a definite solution," the Aries corrected.

"Then how do we know how far she is from Sol Sector?" He asked.

"The point is it'll be harder for her to find us if there isn't a Val'kyrie for her to track down and follow. We already lost Valaxir. Sending more Val'kyries to patrol would make it worse," his father explained.

"Things are _already_ worse," said Jaina.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Megan.

"Had Valaxir simply stuck to the plan instead of going Leeroy Jenkins on us, we wouldn't be in their mess," she said.

"Jaina, as irrational as it was, he was still trying to put an end to this. Show respect for him," said Megan sternly reprimanded.

"Respect? How can I reciprocate something he's never done to me? Respect is a two-way traffic mom. You would have felt the same way if you were in my shoes." The Capricorn stated.

"Stop making this about yourself."

"You seriously think I'm not speaking for others when I say this?" Jaina retorted. "He treats almost everybody like overgrown children. If you asked me, he makes everyone's life a living hell, alive or dead!"

"Jaina can I talk to you in the other room?" Matthew interrupted.

Huffing out of the room, Jaina followed her father to the throne room leaving Aidan and Megan to further the disscussion.

"I'm never gonna read that girl," Megan despaired.

"Mom, she's mad that she can't do anything. Do you know the worlds that are at risk because of this?" The Appendon asked.

"Yes, and we regret this decision a lot. But it's the best we can do," Megan concluded.

* * *

"Alright Jaina, wha the hell was that?" Matthew asked his daughter.

"Dad, you'd agree, Valaxir was a pain in the ass," said the Appendonix.

"I don't care whether it was the cold truth or a white lie. What you said was uncalled for," he noted.

"But I was only trying to make a point," she excused.

"Okay, let me ask you this: with his funeral just around the corner, how do you think Ascentia would feel if she were in that room?" He questioned.

"Well, horrible I guess," said the Capricorn ashamedly.

"Jai, the way you see Valaxir is different from the way she sees him. She's known him longer than you have,"

"Sorry Dad. I'll be more considerate next time," Jaina apologized.

"I hope so," he said, laying a comforting hand in her shoulder. "Let's go back to the Oracle. We have to settle this whole thing."

* * *

Another planet turned into wasteland. If space wasn't a vacuum, the screams that were ringing throughout could have spread nightmares to all those around. However, one could see tendrils of light tearing out of the planet being sucked up by what resembled a demi-spirit. In seconds the light was gone and the demi-spirit lightly clutched at her head in pain.

"That was not even magic at all. At this rate, I will never find the Val'kyr. Maybe I was not acting smart. I will have to get up close and personal. There has to be at least one planet that knows of them. If they do, I will finally have what I desire. If they do not, well, they will not be of any use, will they?" She told herself as she cackled her way to another soon-to-be doomed planet.

* * *

Back in the Training Centre, Mikaela had finished her classes, just concluding with another Martial Arts class. She managed to catch up with Alptraum but just barely a she was still sore from the training.

"Master Zar'am, wait!" Mikaela shouted.

"Mikaela, classes are over. Just call me Alptraum," he corrected.

As strict as he was in class, he was actually quite a relatable guy. Only that he was pretty cynical at times.

"Okay, I just wanted to ask for tips on passing the Warrior Trial," she requested.

"Well, you can develop a technique. Some people like to physically disadvantage their opponents while others like to break them down psychologically,"

"Wow that sounds like a good idea," the Sagittarian agreed.

"There's also a special move you can do with your magic. Several people created their own unique moves that can even kill. The downside is that they need a lot of magic to be used. So you can only do it once without getting spent," the Taurean explained.

"Do you have one?"

"Yeah, called Hellzone. I launch a beam into the ground and it shoots up right where you stand. My Star-gun allows me to teleport my attacks thanks to my Optic spell," said Alptraum.

"The only question is whether he know how to shoot them anymore."

Both teacher and student turned to see Ciaran with a mocking smirk, specifically aimed at Alptraum who clearly did not like the gesture or as Mikaela thought, his presence.

"So you came here to take a swing at me, huh? A clear sign you have nothing better to do," the Battlemaster snapped back.

"I'm guessing you know each other right?" Mikaela asked.

"Since the day we reincarnated, to be honest, it wasn't a pretty past," said Alptraum.

"So this guy's your Battlemaster?" Ciaran asked. " I'm really sorry for you Mika."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Alpha, when was the the last time you actually fought in a battle?" He asked rhetorically.

"Ciar, how many of your warriors used to be my students?" The Taurean asked.

"Uh, can we not be doing this right now?" Mikaela insisted just as their Necrofixes appeared, showing a hologram of Matthew.

 _"Afternoon everyone,"_ he started. " _Now I'm aware about Scylla still searching for us but we have to lay low. We could be right under her nose but I know that if she doesn't find even one of us, we will all be safe. Which is why are forced to keep Sol Sector under isolation No Val'kyrie is to leave the fortress until we find out how to put an end to her for good. We have resources to last and if you obey this instruction, all will be fine. I assure you we are trying our best to free everyone from this situation. Thank you._ "

"Looks like we'll be stuck here for a while," said Ciaran as the call ended.

"People are not gonna like this," Alptraum thought.

As for Mikaela, she was stumped. The indefinite order meant that nobody knows how long they would be here until they were free to leave. She only had hopes that they would've found a solution before she was promoted.

Until then, she was screwed up here.

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **Well, last chapter till April is here. See you then.**

 **Don't forget, Read, Review, Fav and Follow!**


	9. The Next Step: Alliance

**Chapter 9: The Next Step: Alliance**

Another day began and Mikaela was practically tripping. The Warrior Trial felt so far away and she was already scared out her wits.

The trial was not one test that took place at the end of the year. She had to be prepared every now and then. Just how many people were up here? How did they all survive? What about the people who never fought whilst living here? What are the odds that they never made it?

The worst part is that others were not allowed to tell them exactly what they we're in for. As far as she knew, one was required to master flight in the first test or else it would be an automatic zero-score. That's one thing she had to thank Aidan for.

Then there was her escape plan. Scylla was theoretically and literally what stood between her and Earth. Given her backstory, it was clear she had to be executed. The problem? Nobody knows _how_ to do it. Apparently, the Val'kyr had never come across a spirit and ways of killing them can be simple or complex. The point is, spirits are unpredictable because they had no physical bodies to begin with.

But Scylla is a Demi-spirit. Mikaela might as well have to go back to the library to find out what exactly makes Scylla so dangerous apart from what the crusaders told her.

As she stood in front of the Training Centre for her second day, she was physically and psychologically prepped for what was in store. Nothing in there was easy. In some cases she had to learn that the hard way.

But if anything, it shone on her that she might crack under all the pressure eventually. Being an acolyte was like the final year in college. Any screw-ups could cost you. But a good way to avert that is with help.

She would already have enough help from Aidan and most of the Crusaders. But she would be more stable if she were with somebody she could relate with.

She needed to find another acolyte.

* * *

Jaina was face up on her bed. Trying to figure out just how the isolationism thing would go about. Her parents were not being rational with this. It would be downright dangerous for the Cosmos should Scylla attain Plasmagic. But does that mean it was _okay_ for the other innocent and defenseless races to fall at her presence?

She could've asked herself so many more questions had she not heard a knock on the door.

"Jai," said her brother as he opened the door. "You're not busy are you?"

"I'm in bed, aimlessly thinking about stuff. You tell me," said Jaina.

"If it helps, I'm kinda just as pissed as you are about staying here," said Aidan as he walked up to her bed and sat at its foot.

"Oh please, Aidan," said a deadpan Jaina, "you know that doesn't make me feel any better."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it. It will work out eventually, you'll see," said the Cancerian as he moved up to sit next to her.

"And how many people would have died by the end of it?" Asked Jaina. "Do you know how possible it is for Val'kyries to think we abandoned them by the time this is over, let alone the other nations?"

"Jai, none for this would come at a lost cause. Soon we'll have a solution. Mom and dad aren't resting until they do," said the Appendon.

"And what do we do? Sit around and watch?" Asked a sarcastic Jaina.

"Jai, when has dad ever made a bad decision?" Asked Aidan.

"Aid, people are _dying_ ," the Capricorn stressed.

"I know but at this point, we have to remember we can't save everybody," said Aidan.

He laid a palm of comfort on his sister's shoulder. It seemed like the lockdown was hurting her more than it hurt him. He wished there was a better way to help her but that was the best option at the moment.

"Jai, I think I should go. You need to be alone a little while longer," he suggested, ready to stand up.

"No, stay. It wouldn't hurt to have someone I could relate with," said Jaina, pulling him back.

And as brother and sister sat in the bed, they really wished they could put an end to it all...

* * *

Ascentia sat on the bed of a now vacant apartment, her fingers twiddling with the navy blue drapes of her jumpsuit. She never felt as despondent as she did now coming here. The emptiness of the room becoming too much for her. She couldn't stand it but she didn't have the feeling to leave either every time she saw the sword she laid next to her.

This was Valaxir's house. Already vacated for another acolyte to move into any time soon. She felt ashamed that she had no other person to relate with from now on. And the funeral was closing in. The inevitability that they would have no body to bury was dissatisfying for a person like him.

She never noticed somebody else entering the single roomed house through the door. It wasn't until she felt a shift in the matress that she saw Phyaun next to her. She was oddly silent. The Piscean knew her pain. Maybe she wanted her to make the first move.

"Hey, Phy. Something you need from me?" The Leo asked.

"No, I just thought you wanted to talk. Tolsie's working in the lab and you weren't at home so this was the second place you would be," Phyaun guessed.

"Figures," said Ascentia.

Phyaun looked around the room. It was stripped of a lot his belongings. The bed they sat on was an empty matress. The only thing that was his was the Narvi, his sword, which Ascentia brought herself when they stayed on Jupiter to find whether Scylla left any of his belongings. As the belongings were to be burnt during the ceremony, Kari was to be kept in the museum for remembering like they did did with every high-ranking Val'kyrie who met their true end.

"There were so many memories in this room," said Ascentia.

"You bet. Remember our first Warzone together?" Asked Phyaun.

"You mean the one where you nearly sliced my arm off in the quarter-finals?" Asked Ascentia.

It was quite a big tournament the Val'kyr had every five years. That specific one was a memorable one given it was their first tournament together as Zodiac Elites. Phyaun was only three solar years at the time and manager to get to the semi-finals despite not using magic as a method of combat. She gave herself a name eliminating Ascentia and Jaina in the process but was eventually eliminated by Valaxir. The highlight of her run was that she made a fatal cut to Ascentia's arm before eliminating her. For that reason among several others, people had to fight in Warzone tournaments with Class 3 weapons.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game," Phyaun shrugged, finally earning a chuckle from the redhead.

"Phyaun, it's amazing how you can make a person laugh at times like these," said Ascentia.

"I guess it's who I am," said the pinkette. "At least I know when to be serious."

"Speaking of serious, what do you think we can do about Scylla?" Asked the Leo.

"Good question. We can't just sit here while Scylla's tormenting everybody. And the Master might be having a hard time taking care of the fortress," said Phyaun convincingly.

"Do you think we can help?" Asked Ascentia.

"How?"

"We could come up with solutions ourselves. Sure beats having to just sit here," said Ascentia.

"So, do what we've been doing so far?" Asked Phyaun.

"Yeah but we try to join the Master and Lord Megan in it. Who else to consult but the best?" Asked the Leo as they stood up.

"Asy, you really know how to optimise," said Phyaun.

"Hey, I got a whopping 21 in my Survival test for a reason," said Ascentia, proudly standing arms akimbo.

"And all I got was a 15. Well, at least my Timing and Combat test worked that out," said Phyaun. "Let's go check on Tolsie. She might want to know what we talked about."

* * *

Mikaela was in the middle of her second class of the day, Martial arts. Again, something she had to put up with was Master Alptraum's beratings about what they were supposed to do.

As the class was in the last hour of the period, Alptraum's called the class to a stop and sat them down for the next thing.

"Alright students, of course war isn't always about the offense. People easily fail to think that attacking the enemy can also be the last step you could ever make," he started as he walked around the room eyeing each student.

"Master, are you implying that not all enemies are required to be attacked," asked a jungle green acolyte situated across the room.

"Exactly. Defense is just as important as offense. This is why for the next one hour, were gonna learn how to be on the defensive..."

Mikaela looked at the girl who asked the question. She seemed to have Korean origins. Her porcelain pale skin was accented by the jungle green eyes and the hip-length hair held together in a manner that seemed traditional, having green bands that trailed along the floor and bangs just hiding her eyebrows. She notably wore a silver earcuff that had rings hanging from it.

She seemed quite well reserved. She never complained about the classes so far, she was calm albeit blunt and rumors have it she is an engineering genius. But all in all, her opinion of the Val'kyr seemed vague.

Maybe she could make a great partner to work with. That is, if she could get through to her. And if everything goes the way it should, maybe she could let her in on the pla-

"Mikaela!"

Mikaela froze as she looks up. Alptraum was looking directly at her.

"Would you care to repeat what I just said?" The battlemaster asked.

Mikaela cursed to herself. He caught her in the act...

"Umm, you said something about, dodging and... stuff..." She said sheepishly looking down. She could've sworn she heard some giggles behind her.

" _Dodging and stuff._ I've been talking for ten minutes and you just heard 'Dodging and stuff'? Mikaela, I emphasized for your attention just in the first class. If this keeps up, I'm gonna have to make you to take an order test."

"Master, what exactly is an order test?" Asked Surly, raising a hand.

"When an acolyte goes out of hand, they're assigned to take a test that can cost their grade. They are required to fight a high rank warrior and if they lose, a certain number of points are deducted from their total score. It varies with the magnitude of the mishap," Alptraum explained

"What do you mean high rank?" Asked the jungle green acolyte.

"Depending on the seriousness of the misbehavior, it could be a Royal, General, Battlemaster or Zodiac Elite. And trust me, they can be brutal. It's basically a no-holds barred match."

"Then how can we be able to stop them?" Asked Mikaela.

"Prevention is better than cure. You would rather avoid costing your chance to be a warrior than face the inevitable," Alptraum warned. "Not that we've all learned something today, let's get back to business. Defense training starts now. I will need you all to pair yourselves."

* * *

Tolrah was tirelessly looking through all the small notes pinned to the softboard of her lab which was situated in Valhalla. She adjusted the black-rimmed glasses up her nosebridge as she tried to see a formula she hadn't tried yet.

She sucked her teeth as she scrutinized every combination to see if there were any unchecked. She tapped her fingers on the nearby lab table to constantly keep her mind going on. Notably enough, she found one:

 _Napalm, nitrogen (IV) oxide, hydrogen sulphide_

She ran to the cabinet of chemicals she was provided with next to the fume chamber. She found the napalm and already contained gases in conveniently small containers. She went to the supplies closet and grabbed a hand full of hazelnut-shaped pods, all of which empty, an equal number of sealing paper and a syringe.

She placed all the relevant ingredients to the chamber, sealed it shut and made sure to mix small amounts at a time and pull them into the syringe. Once the amount seemed satisfying, she injected the now brownish-yellow gel into a pod and carefully sealed it shut. That was one down.

She just began to work one the second one when she heard a knock one the door.

"Come in," said Tolrah, barely raising her head.

"Hey, Tolce. What's up?" Asked Phyaun as she and Ascentia stepped in.

"Just working on a new invention," said Tolrah.

"Chemicals? Tolrah, I thought you were in the biology department," said Ascentia she looked through the nearby cabinet.

"Well, this is supposed to be a poisoning barrier so I think I still am," said the Aquarian with a hint of sarcasm.

"What are you working on anyway?" Asked the glaring Leo.

"It's that Val'kyrian blight they wanted us to make. I was given the job to make them out of the potential formulae and find out their effects. Hopefully this is the last one before I test them out starting tomorrow," said Tolrah as she was just injecting the formula into the next pod.

"Where are you gonna test them? Is there an island you found far away from here?" Asked Phyaun as she absently checked the softboard.

"Yeah, it's just a few miles from where we're at. So what brings you two here?" Asked the frost guardian upon mixing the third and last batch.

"It's about the lockdown. We thought it would be a good idea if we helped the Master. Come up with our insight on exterminating Scylla," said Ascentia, sitting on the lab table.

"So basically, do what we've been doing so far?" Asked Tolrah in repetition.

"The only difference being that lords will be there too," said the redhead, minutely piqued.

"We just wanted you to be in on the idea. Wouldn't want you to be left out," said Phyaun.

"Well, they do need help now that everybody else is defenseless. We need to do something quick before it all becomes fruitless," said Tolrah upon sealing the last pod and stepping away from the fume chamber.

"Glad you get it," said Ascentia, standing up. "Soon enough, we will stop that freak. But not before she pays for what she did..."

* * *

Classes we over and the acolytes filled out of the Training Centre. The air was filled with their chattering on the day's events. Some acolytes wouldn't shut up upon hearing about the order test from Alptraum's class.

"That's how you lose points?"

"That kinda sounds humiliating..."

"Remind me not to piss those guys off at the Centre."

"I'm no match against a normal warrior, let alone a general!"

Mikaela however was craning her neck over the crowd until she found the familiar teal-haired classmate fly off towards Necropolis. She quickly jumped and flapping her newly summoned wings up to the Librean. She did not seem so startled by her presence.

"Umm, hey, sorry to bother you. Is it okay for us to talk?" Asked the Sagittarian as they took the skies.

"Sure, I have time," said the acolyte.

"Y-you do remember me, right?" Asked Mikaela.

"Yeah, you're the one that nearly got that order test," said the girl flatly.

Mikaela shrunk and wondered how many other people acknowledged her the way she did.

"Uh, my name's Mikaela, just so you know," she said uneasily. "So where are you heading?"

"I wanted to take a look at the labs here. I could join the engineering department once I get promoted," said the young woman.

'So she _is_ a tech genius,' Mikaela told herself.

"Oh, I was heading for the Danaë library after this," she continued.

"So you're more of a bookworm, huh?" She asked, intrigued.

"Yeah. History's my kind of thing," the Sagittarian bragged.

"Well, I'm more of a Physics person myself," said the lady. "At least there is one fellow acolyte I've met that isn't a dumbass,"

"Hey, I don't think they're all 'stupid'," said Mikaela in defense.

"No, I'm aware there are at least some average people round here. I used to think they all were until the weapon choice period when I saw someone choose a sword just because it reminded him of World of Warcraft," she said, earning a baffled look from Mikaela.

"Then what were the standards of you choosing yours?" The Sagittarian asked.

"I find distance favourable so I chose a long range weapon," the Librean answered.

"Hey, so did I!" Mikaela squealed as they approached Necropolis.

"Looks like we have a lot in common than we thought," said the Librean, a small grin across her face.

"H-hey, we're in Necropolis," said Mikaela as they stopped above the city of white marble roads.

"So, I guess this is my stop," said the teal-haired girl.

"Okay. Umm, I just realized, we've flown through two cities and I don't even know your name," said Mikaela as she nervously scratched the back of her head.

"Well, smooth girl, my name is Jilseo Calor," said Jilseo. "I guess you need to be at the Library right now."

"Alright. So, same time tomorrow?" Asked Mikaela.

"Sounds super. Let's meet at the balcony of the Centre," Jilseo requested. "If we're lucky enough, we might have the same class so one wouldn't have to wait for the other."

"I hope so too," said Mikaela as the Librean descended. "See ya!"

She watched as the teal-haired disappeared into the busy city now a bit calmer that for once she didn't find a person who's first identity was as a murderous gladiator. Jilseo was calm and much more like a person who wouldn't try to snap her in half, turn her into an adept or bear-hug her lungs inside-out.

Finally, someone she could finally see as her equal...

* * *

 **Planet Kalzipah**

"Please! Please don't hurt us!"

"We can give you our riches, just please don't kill us!"

"Have mercy! We haven't done anything wrong!"

The natives coiled in utter horror before the massive glow of light standing before them. Some looked away while others couldn't stop blinding themselves in it's presence. With every move it made, it seemed like it's piercing rays claimed an innocent life.

And no matter how they cried, the creature lay deaf to their pleas. It was their final day and it was making sure they suffered dearly on it.

"I told you once and I will tell you again one last time," the feminine sounding creature eventually said, "I will consider having mercy on you helpless lot if you can tell me where the Val'kyr reside."

"What is the Val'kyr?"

"Who are they?"

"Is it that undead race?"

The light made a scoffing sound of disbelief. Are they actually talking about this when they were in the face of death?

She was just about ready to deal a fatal move on the race when one native stood up albeit shivers of fear surging through his body.

"W-we don't know where they live. The entrance to Sol Sector is hidden. Sometimes I hear the Val'kyries themselves have a hard time getting there without a ship," he said.

"How _exactly_ is that supposed to help me?" Asked the being which made it sound more like a threat.

"L-look, as far as I know, they're basically on the other side of the Cosmos. Where the entrance is? I don't know. It's hard to find."

" _Entrance_? Are you implying that the home of the Val'kyr is not a planet at _all_?" Asked the being, as the natives flinched to his knees.

"Yes, it, it's in a tear within outer space. But we don't know it's exact location. Please, great one. That is all I know. Please have mercy!"

"Okay, it looks like my work here is done. And what a coincidence! Your time here has expired," she said bluntly.

"But, but..." The man was lost for words.

"We answered your questions. We helped you!" Yelled a lady behind him.

"I understand that but in the end, my quest is gain power. So I am giving you mercy..." She said as she rose to the sky, filling it with her golden beams.

 _"In form of a quick and painless demise..."_

The people below were all rooted to the ground there was no way out for them. Distance was no limit for her. Age was no limit. For her, there were no limits. They were doomed as the beams sucked the precious life out of all of them.

As she took in the cries like a melody in to her ears, the only thing in her head was the imagination of how the cursed Val'kyr would face the music...

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **Remember to to Read, Review, Fav and Follow!**


End file.
